


BABY, YOU'RE A FIREWORK

by yoohyeonicorn



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoohyeonicorn/pseuds/yoohyeonicorn
Summary: I hope you enjoy this short snippet of 2yoo.I know that I could potentially lengthen it out into chapters (I have many floating ideas), but short and sweet it's perfect for the tension I was trying to create.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	BABY, YOU'RE A FIREWORK

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YoohyeonApple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/gifts).



> Wanted to gift it to ya to make you smile! :)

**BABY YOU'RE A FIREWORK**

The night was still young as guests mingled with each other over drinks, under the buzz of light-hearted conversations, lighting up the apartment’s atmosphere with warm laughter and scented candles. Having an apartment on a hill, with a distant scenic view of the city really did have its perks. It was something worth earning, regardless of the consequences that had followed.

Upon the top floor of her exquisite, modern apartment, Yubin stood leaning over the sturdy, tinted, glass ledge of the open balcony, with a red cup cupped between her hands, smiling down at the sight of a young girl rushing and making her way past the small huddles of people surrounding the glowing bonfire. As her eyes smoothly followed Yoohyeon's trail getting closer to the open door of the garden’s veranda, squeezing past closely-nit couples, Yubin casually, but quickly, gulped the rest of her drink and dumped the red cup in the small trash can next to her. _Time to put the game face on_. Casually, she walked into the kitchen and sat on a stool around the kitchen island anticipating Yoohyeon’s arrival.

With the familiar sound of Yoohyeon's timid footsteps on the black metal staircase, Yubin expected her friend to greet her first, as always. Therefore, just to change up the routine, Yubin felt playful and decided to “ignore” Yoohyeon once she got to the top of the stairs. Spinning herself around on the stool with her back against the edge, avoiding the view of the stairs, she waited. In that time, Yoohyeon had finally made her appearance, and she could tell by the way Yubin was sat, that she wasn’t happy.

Gliding smoothly into the kitchen, standing behind but next to her, Yoohyeon’s cold hand prodded its way around Yubin's shoulders, playful yet cautiously. “Heyyyy...” She trailed off, gently clutching her closely, but Yubin remained unphased. _How typical_ , thought Yoohyeon.

"Hey, come on, I made it!" Yoohyeon beamed, squinting her eyes at Yubin as the moonlight shined down intensely against her small, but cold, blushed face. It was 7° outside. Not really the ideal conditions for wearing a leather jacket and a tank top, let alone her ¾ pants.

Yubin shook Yoohyeon’s arm off her shoulders, her facial expressions as neutral as ever as she slapped the back of Yoohyeon's hand, pointing at her watch. 7:35pm. 2 hours late. _Shit._ "Hey, ouch!” Yoohyeon snatched her hand back and looked at Yubin with furrowed eyebrows and a look of concern. “That hurts more every time you do it!"

"That’s the point!” She snapped. “You said 5pm.” Yubin’s expression was soft even though her words were blunt. “I'd have understood half an hour, but 2? Almost 3 hours? And without _any_ notice?”

Yoohyeon sighed deeply, rubbing her hand, releasing a puff of misty breath in the cold November air. “Before I explain, can I shut the doors? I’m literally freezing.”

“No. Put your fucking jacket on, it’s not just an accessory, Kim Yoohyeon, it also serves a purpose,” commanded Yubin, as she walked to close the doors to the balcony anyway.

"Thank you. And, anyway, the reason why I am late is because I couldn't sell the Porsche. I had several buyers ready and the paperwork sorted, but I couldn't do it. _And_ , before you say anything, I know we agreed that I need to sell it, but that green beast is my baby. Would you sell your baby?"

Yubin scoffed in disbelief under her breath, jumped off the stool and pushed open the doors of the balcony, as she drew both her hands into her hair, seeking for fresh air. "For fucks sake, Yoohyeon. You stress me out."

Yoohyeon threw her jacket onto the kitchen island, "oh, for fuck’s sake,” she muttered under her breath. They've had this conversation before. Following Yubin to the balcony, hurriedly, she pulled her face to face. “Look," pleaded Yoohyeon. "I promise you, I'll sell the bike instead. You already banned me from riding it because I got hurt. Makes sense. Just, please. Don't be mad at me tonight. Okay? There's just about enough fireworks for the bonfire". Yoohyeon lightly smirked at her own joke, the moonlight revealing the gentle indent of her dimple and the creases in her eye as she grinned. Pulling out a cigarette and letting it balance between her lips whilst lighting it, “You asked for my help, remember?” Yoohyeon took in a deep, satisfying drag as she swung her arm over Yubin’s shoulders. “I’ll figure it out, so chill,” letting the wispy puff disintegrate into the darkness.

Flicking her cigarette off the balcony, Yoohyeon noticed that Yubin had been silent for longer than she had expected. Only after a few, slow seconds, Yubin's tense shoulders dropped as she relaxed under Yoohyeon's soft grasp. She'd been in deep thought. Sighing with relief, she poked Yoohyeon’s little dimple. "You're undeniably cute, Kim Yoohyeon, you know that? So, you'll sell that bitch of a bike? - Nice." Clearing her throat. "You're forgiven. Now let's drink. It's pink lemonade, you're favourite." Yubin handed Yoohyeon her a cup. Yoohyeon's bright eyes lit up as her sip confirmed that it was indeed pink lemonade. "You’re a fucking softie for me, haha, I love you for this. Consider that bike sold!" Yubin broke into a cool, but confident smile, raising her eyebrows, "I know you love me. Happy bonfire night." 

Yoohyeon leaned against the balcony, cup in her hands, shoulder to shoulder with Yubin as they watched the fireworks explode into a vibrant, kaleidoscopic display painting the night’s pitch-black sky. "Baby, you're a firework...♪" Yoohyeon sang softly, happy to finally be with her best friend on a night like tonight. She'd think about the bike later...


End file.
